Wham!
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Luego de una irreverente película y unas hormonas alboratadas, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra planean romper el tabú de las naciones en un cuarto de Hotel...


**ProngsKJ:** Un pequeño regalo de San Valentín que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el Soundtrack de Deadpool

ALERTA: MINI SPOILERS DE LA PELÍCULA

SUGERENCIA: Leanlo con Careless Whispers de Wham! como soundtrack, lo van a disfrutar más

* * *

Estaba tan prohibido que era excitante. El sólo saberse con su amante en la cama, en medio de la celebración de San Valentín bastaba para mandar al mundo a la reverenda mierda.

Ambos eran conscientes de lo que hacían estaba mal, las naciones no se podían amar y mucho menos entregarse al deseo desenfrenado como lo hacían ellos, cuando olvidaban quienes eran, olvidaban los nombres, las palabras y sólo quedaban los jadeos y gemidos que inundaban el cuarto de hotel que esa vez quedaba en Nueva York. ¡PERO A LA MIERDA EL LUGAR! Lo hubiesen hecho en la calle, en el parque, bajo los fuegos artificiales de Central Park, en plena Quinta Avenida si les hubieran dado la posibilidad.

Inglaterra lo había acompañado a ver esa película de súper héroes que tanto le gustaba a Alfred. La nación europea siempre consideró al otro como un Capitán América, un chico correcto que prefería ese lado al de los más oscuros. ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto se alegraba de equivocarse a veces! En muchas ocasiones olvidaba lo sucio que podía llegar a ser ese chiquillo y luego de ver como disfrutaba de Deadpool y su irreverente humor, aquellas bromas sexuales y de doble moral, Kirkland había notado que el deseo por Jones hacía no más que crecer en cuanto el filme avanzaba. ¡Que los dioses bendijeran a ese escritor creador del molesto anti-héroe!

-Vaya cita- Le había dicho Kirkland con cierta sorna cuando salían del cine. Para todo el mundo no eran más que amigos, para las naciones, unos aliados incondicionales, para su círculo de cercanos, es decir para Francia y Canadá, una pareja de calientes que se olvidaban de las prioridades gubernamentales en cuanto se veían.

Porque era tabú amarse cuando no se podía. Una nación sólo debía amar a su pueblo como un padre a un hijo…no podía entregarse a otro de su especie en cuerpo.

Todos, al menos una vez habían roto la regla, tenían cuerpos similares a los de los humanos, por su puesto, y necesidades como las de ellos, no era de extrañar que en algunas ocasiones se hubiesen buscado para satisfacerse.

-Deadpool es lo mejor, viejo –Le había contestado el de ojos azules, sobre excitado por un filme que había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo- ¿Viste como rompía la cuarta pared?

-Rompió 16 paredes, cariño- Rió, ambos lo hicieron cuando caminaban por Nueva York viendo parejas tomadas de las manos con peluches en sus brazos y globos entre los dedos. Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo para ellos, ojalá pudiesen ser como esos humanos y ser libres frente a todos…pero debían esconderse, la calle no era lugar para que ambos expresasen sus sentimientos.

-¡Viejo la segunda parte será fenomenal! ¡Ya quiero que llegue!- Gritó como si estuviese a punto de hacer un spoiler, con su brazo en alto y con nieve cayendo sobre el gorro que cubría sus dorados cabellos. Arthur pocas veces se perdía tanto admirando al chico, era el perfecto bombón americano, dulce, joven, enérgico…ardiente y pasional. Toda una delicia para su disfrute personal.

-Si bueno, recién salió esta, deberás esperar bastante para que llegue la secuela- ¡Maldita sea su sonrisa! Kirkland quería saltar encima de ese boyscout allí mismo, pero debía controlarse, era el mayor sí, pero era un maldito depredador, por algo su animal nacional era un león.

-Ya verás que será tan buena como está… ¡Hey! Tengo tres opciones para esta noche- Jones sonrió…pero esa sonrisa, esa maldita y jodida sonrisa era la de alguien que buscaba más allá de los límites. Amaba esa sonrisa –Te van a gustar

-Habla antes que quiera dejar de escuchar.

Otra vez esa sonrisa de labios torcidos.

-La primera es sobre un Motel que hay en la novena avenida, la segunda opción que te doy es mi departamento y la tercera es tu pieza de hotel…

Arthur le atrajo hacia él, y le apretó el trasero con descaro.

-Estamos a calles de la novena- Respondió- Tu casa aún está más lejos…pero el hotel, está aquí…

Se miraron con deseo de depredador y no tardaron en resolver que meterse al ascensor del hotel era la mejor opción.

Él le toqueteaba allí, estaban solos en el cubículo con música de jazz típica de los elevadores que poco se entonaba con lo calientes que estaban.

A penas sí pudieron llegar al cuarto, de seguro los guardias se estaban dando todo un festejo de San Valentín al ver como se frotaban contra todo allí.

-Deja abrir…-Jadeó sintiendo los labios de Alfred en su cuello-¡Maldita sea Alfred!

-Lo siento amor…pero tengo urgencias- ¿Desde cuándo su voz era tan profunda? Pues, cada vez que se excitaba ese chico se volvía un hombre frente a sus ojos. Bendita seas testosterona.

Casi caen de espaldas cuando la puerta se abrió. Alfred de inmediato no perdió el tiempo y apretó sus manos contra los muslos de la nación inglesa en busca de esos firmes trozos de carne que se gastaba por trasero el mayor. Arthur gimió, se estaba poniendo duro allí, con ropa y no sabía si alcanzaría a si quiera ponerse un condón o llegar a la cama como mínimo.

El mayor atacó los labios del de ojos azules, quintando el oxígeno de sus pulmones y llenándolo de desesperación por querer conseguir más.

-Espera…-Jadeó a penas la nación norteamericana- Espera…

Como pudo se llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó su Ipod que conectó al reproductor de la salita, subiendo el volumen del aparato a medida que Careless Whispers (1) inundaba el cuarto.

-Debes estar de broma-Dijo Kirkland, quitándose el abrigo y avanzando al chico que ya había escalado la cama King size.

I feel so unsure,

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.

As the music dies...

Something in your eyes,

Calls to mind a silver screen,

And all those sad goodbyes.

-Yo sé que tú lo quieres, Arthur…Grítalo, es "Wham!" con signo de exclamación.

-Eres un mocoso- Le dijo con una sonrisa, avanzando hacia él, quitando el cinturón que sostenía su pantalón y empujando a Alfred para que se pusiera en cuatro- Esta noche, te haré tocar las estrellas, amor…

I'm never gonna dance again,

Guilty feet have got no rhythm.

Though it's easy to pretend,

I know you're not a fool.

-Ambos…cariño, te haré gritar mi nombre toda la noche…

Y así lo hicieron, se turnaron como condenados, Arthur fue primero en hacer gritar a Alfred, era un maldito león viejo, sabía los trucos más sucios del manual del sexo y eso a Estados Unidos le encantaba de Inglaterra, que fuese tan desinhibido en la cama como su amante completo.

Él no se quedaba atrás, lo que carecía en experiencia lo tenía entusiasmo y su ritmo solía ser malditamente energético, sin pausas para recuperarse, sino que fuerte contra la cama, contra el sillón, contra la pared, no importaba donde, cualquiera era un buen lugar.

-Feliz San Valentín, Calendar girl (2)

Se rindieron cuando eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, debían admitir que ya no tenían más energía después de tanto sexo y sólo pudieron caer rendidos el uno al lado del otro, completamente mojados en sudor, abrazados por aquellos dos cuerpos calientes en esa fría noche de febrero mientras Wham! Seguía sonando en el estéreo.

Now that you're gone...

Now that you're gone...

Now that you're gone...

Was what I did so wrong?

So wrong that you had to leave me alone?

* * *

 **(1) Careless Whispers- Wham!**

 **(2) Calendar Girl- Neil Sedaka**


End file.
